


Spring Day

by youngjaaes



Series: missing you [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, daejae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaaes/pseuds/youngjaaes
Summary: On opposite sides of the world, they'll wait for the arrival of spring and the comfort of each other's arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -guess who watched bangtan's spring day mv and was inspired to write a fic
> 
> -yeah so anyway this is a one shot about daehyun missing youngjae like crazy
> 
> -if enough people like this, I'll probably write a sequel
> 
> -i recommend listening to this song while you read

_Wait for me._

      Tears welled in Daehyun's eyes, clouding his vision. He held tightly onto Youngjae's torso while the younger gently stroked his hair. His fingers often caught in the small knots, but Daehyun couldn't bring himself to care for the pain of the short tugs. He pushed himself closer, pressing his tear-stained cheek against the cold skin of Youngjae's neck. 

      The embrace didn't last long. Or rather it did, it just wasn't long enough. Youngjae gave a broken smile as he pulled away, warning Daehyun not to cry despite the tears lining his own lashes. "I'll be home soon" He whispered, placing his hands over Daehyun's cheeks. "A year isn't that long..." He leaned forward and kissed both of Daehyun's eyelids. "Don't cry"

      "Y-Yah...you're crying too" He sniffed and his lips curled into a smile when he heard Youngjae's brief yet sweet chuckle. 

      A few moments of staring into eachother's eyes ended with a tender kiss. "I have to go" Youngjae's fingers curled around the handle of his suitcase. "I'll call you when I can" He turned away as the train pulled to a stop, taking slow steps towards it. 

     "I love you" Daehyun shouted, far louder than necessary. 

     They locked eyes once more. "I love you too. Wait for me"

-

     There was no happiness in waking to an empty bed, even though Youngjae had joked that it would be fine because there would be no more sheet stealing or leg kicking during the night. Without Youngjae, he felt empty. As if he had left a part of him in Youngjae's grasp. He tried to forget that emptiness, but it waited for sleep and cornered him, instilling itself in his mind until he woke, only for him to be reminded that the bed was empty too. Youngjae's smile was printed on the back of his eyelids, and his name tattooed on his tongue. 

     One month passed and he was craving Youngjae's kisses as though he was lost in a desert and they were the only source of water. He dragged himself out of bed while thinking of soft kisses and lazy Sundays. When he looked in the bathroom mirror, he frowned at the sorrow and emptiness he saw in his own eyes. He knew missing him wouldn't bring him back any sooner, but there was nothing else he could do. He loved Youngjae so much.

    When he picked up his phone, he smiled at the message of 'good morning' that Youngjae had left for him, despite it being early evening where Youngjae was. Daehyun held the phone to his ears and anticipated his favourite voice on the other side. When he heard the tired greeting the younger gave, his smile grew larger and he lay down in the space Youngjae was supposed to occupy. 

     "Hi" _I miss you. I love you. I want to see you._ "How are you?" He closed his eyes as they easily fell into conversation, trying to imagine the younger was beside him instead of eleven thousand kilometers away. 

-

     After two months, Daehyun decided he had spent too many nights holding Youngjae's pink sweater to his chest. He took it, along with a pile of clothes that weren't his, to the laundromat.

    While he sat and watched the clothes tumble and rotate in the dryer, he thought about the time Youngjae scolded him for washing darks with the whites, and how he would scold him now for doing the exact same thing. Inwardly, he prayed Youngjae wouldn't mind that his favourite white shirt was now a pale pink.

     He jumped when his phone began ringing, hand over his chest from the shock. He took the device from his pocket and smiled at the contact name 'Yjay ♥'. He took a deep breath and answered, his mood instantly brighter. 

     "Hi" He couldn't contain the smile when he heard Youngjae murmur a quiet hello. They spoke of frivolous things, work, family, friends until Daehyun stopped and told Youngjae that he missed him. The younger returned the sentiment, along with a reassuring 'I'll be home soon'. 

     "What are you doing right now, Daehyun?" His voice dripped with fatigue. 

     "I'm at the laundromat" He chuckled nervously, pulling at a loose thread on his ripped jeans. "I'm waiting for the clothes to dry." He contemplated telling Youngjae about the ruined shirt, but pushed it aside for now. He didn't want to waste this time hearing the younger nag at him for five minutes. "...I was thinking of you...and how you scolded me for taking the last available machine when we last came here" 

     Youngjae laughed softly. "Well, I had to go to work, and you didn't, you unemployed slug" 

     "You could have left the clothes with me. I would have washed them"

     "I'm never letting you wash my clothes. Not after you ruined those pants" 

      _...whoops_

-

     Daehyun's birthday was spent in a cheap motel room, surrounded by his four closest friends. The youngest had thrown the cake at his face the moment he entered the room, and Daehyun spent most of the night brushing off bits of frosting that stuck to his clothes, skin, and hair. He was happy for the vast majority of it, but tears stung his eyes as they sat around the new cake that Himchan had rushed off to buy. The happy birthday song ended, and the four sat awkwardly as they waited for Daehyun to blow the candles out. But he was busy biting his lip, willing himself not to cry as he thought of how Youngjae always blew out the candles before he could. He wasn't there to do it this time around, and Daehyun couldn't do it himself. 

     Junhong opened the window and the candles went out with the wind. They ate solemnly, all missing Youngjae's presence to some extent. 

     Youngjae was like a drug, and Daehyun was the addict. He had been relying on the drug for the past four years, but it was ripped away from him and he was biting his nails (much like the younger often did) as his body racked with nerves and tears. He left the motel room, falling to his knees the moment the cool night air touched his tear stained cheeks. 

    His fingers curled around the necklace Youngjae had left him with, and he prayed for spring to come faster.

-

    Daehyun felt homesick while he lay upon the couch, thinking it was too large for him alone. Was it possible? To feel homesick while in the comfort of his own home? He believed it was entirely possible, because Youngjae was his home, and he was not with him. These thoughts reminded him of the road trip they had taken to Busan, where he had never missed their apartment despite being away for a week. At the time, he was only concerned with the weather, the food, and Youngjae's bubbles of laughter while they sang badly to their favourite songs, despite both being talented at singing. 

     He loved Youngjae's voice. He was tempted to call and ask the younger to sing him to sleep, but it was three o'clock in the afternoon for him, and one am for Youngjae. Daehyun picked up his phone, and instead of calling Youngjae, he scrolled through the photos of the younger on his phone. Each photo made his smile grow. 

     He put his phone down eventually. "Ah, Youngjae... I want to see you"

-

     "It's too hot" The sweltering August heat was killing Himchan, as evident by his excessive sweating and bitter complaints to Mother Nature. He held a mini fan near his face, and he claimed it did nothing yet he continued to hold it. Daehyun sighed in relief as the door opened and Jongup entered the apartment with drinks in hand, Yongguk following behind with a bag of take out.

     Junhong eagerly grabbed the bag, but sighed when he saw its contents. "Burgers? Again?"

    Yongguk shrugged. "It was Jongup's idea" 

    The five of them spread out on the floor, paying no heed to the movie playing on the TV while they energetically grabbed at the food and drinks. Himchan settled and complained once more about the broken air conditioning. Daehyun sighed. It was Youngjae who always dealt with the broken down appliances. 

    "So," Yongguk started after taking a sip from his can of coke, "why did you call us over here, anyway?"

    Daehyun swallowed his mouth full and placed the partly eaten burger down. He wiped his mouth of sauce and turned to face the other four, who stared at him expectantly. "Youngjae will be home in seven months. I was thinking we should plan something. You know, like a welcome back party or something" 

     Himchan whacked him across the back of the head. "That's seven months away!" He huffed in annoyance. "You dragged me to this fiery pit of hell just for that. Ugh, you lovesick fool" 

     They spoke of it no more when Junhong changed the subject to his newly bought skateboard, despite no one asking nor caring. 

-

     Daehyun wanted the old days back. He wanted to be in his first year of university again, barely enough money to buy himself a cup of coffee as he spent the late hours of the night studying with Youngjae by his side. He wanted Youngjae to fall asleep in his lap again, so that he could play with the soft strands of hair and smile as his world lay himself at his feet. He wanted to wake up to the brightest smile, and to feel soft kisses that breathed life into him. Most of all, he just wanted to see Youngjae. In whatever form it was, Daehyun wanted to see him. Not through a webcam; he wanted to see Youngjae standing before him. He wanted to see Youngjae stand with his hands in his pockets and his tender smile across his lips. Even if Daehyun couldn't touch him, he just wanted to see him.

     Daehyun wished he had kissed Youngjae longer. He wished he could have held him longer, and breathed in the scent of coconut and lemon for only a few seconds more. Now, all he can kiss are the photos stored in albums, and he can only breathe in the scent of Youngjae's coconut lemon shampoo. He felt as though he was dying, his source of air far, far away from him. 

_Youngjae, I want to see you._

_-_

  "I wish you were here" It was the first time he had said the words during the past months without Youngjae. He thought it everyday, but never spoke his thoughts. He feared the younger would feel guilty and spew apologies, so he kept the words unspoken. But his every thought was tainted by the sweet smile he couldn't forget. He wondered, if Youngjae ever left him permanently, would the heartbreak be strong enough to kill him?

     "I wish I was there" Youngjae's voice was quiet, sweet, and full of joy. "Daehyun, I want to see you" 

     Daehyun waved his hand in front of the webcam, "You can't see me? Is there something wrong with your computer?" 

     Youngjae bubbled with laughter and he shook his head. "You know what I mean" His giggles ceased and he chewed on his lower lip for a few moments. "I want to come home. I miss all you so much"

     "You miss me the most though, don't you?"

     "Of course" He sighed softly. 

     "I love you"

     "I love you too" He hummed, pausing to take a moment to think. "I'm coming home soon. Only four months to go" Youngjae smiled brightly. "When I come home, we should go on a road trip together" 

     Daehyun leaned forward slightly, wishing he could reach through the screen and kiss the younger's plump lips. "Where will we go?"

     "Does it matter?"

-

     November brought him one month closer to Youngjae, but no less away from the pain he felt. 

     Daehyun sat at the empty train station. Youngjae wasn't coming home today, but he sat as though he was waiting for someone to arrive on the next train. Tears sat on his lashes as he stared at the spot Youngjae had stood before leaving him. His heart ached as he thought back to their last kiss. It would never be long enough in Daehyun's mind.

     His eyes closed and he prayed that when he opened them, Youngjae would be standing before him. He sighed when he was met with an empty platform. 

     Daehyun wanted to be home. Youngjae's spine was the timber frame, he was certain. Youngjae's flesh was the plaster on the walls, and his lips were the welcome mat. His warm arms were the front door. Daehyun wanted to be home.

-

     "Merry Christmas!" Daehyun called out loudly the moment Youngjae picked up the phone. It was midnight for Youngjae, and he had counted down the seconds until that moment. 

     Youngjae laughed. "I called you yesterday and said Merry Christmas to you" 

     Daehyun hummed. "You did. But it wasn't Christmas for you then. And now it is!" He glanced over at the plastic tree that stood in the corner of the room. He had left it undecorated, memories of decorating it with Youngjae haunting him. "I sent you something. Did you get it?" 

     "Yah...you asked me that yesterday. I didn't have it then, so of course I don't have it now"

     Daehyun pouted. "I hate mail" He muttered, lying back on the couch. "Did you put up a tree?"

    "No. I figured there was no point buying one if I'm only spending one Christmas here" 

    He couldn't help the smile that crept across his lips. "Mm...you'll be home soon"

    "That's right. I can't wait to see you"

     Daehyun wondered if Youngjae felt as pained as he did. 

-

     Youngjae was one year older, and Daehyun wanted to celebrate the birth of his favourite person, even when he wasn't here. He baked a cake, blew balloons, and hung a happy birthday banner across the wall. So when Youngjae accepted his video call, the younger stared in wonder and a smile crept across his face. Daehyun began singing happy birthday before the other could speak, joined by Himchan, Yongguk, and Junhong who stood behind him. 

     The song came to an end and everyone cheered. Junhong threw a small handful of confetti and Youngjae laughed, clapping his hands in joy. He asked where Jongup was and Himchan shuffled to the side so that Youngjae could see the boy sleeping on the couch. He bubbled with laughter once more as Daehyun held up a forkful of cake to the screen. 

     "I made you your favourite" Daehyun said with a smile. 

     "Ah...orange cake? Great"

     "What?" Daehyun frowned, looking down at the cake in front of him. "No, it's chocolate" He looked up at Himchan. "Did I get that wrong?" Youngjae snickered and called him stupid. "Yah!" Daehyun shouted at him, fake anger lacing his voice. "Don't say things like that!" They laughed together and Daehyun leaned forward with pursed lips to kiss the camera, the three men behind him complaining and moving away. When the two were alone, Daehyun took a bite of the cake and said happy birthday again. 

     "Thank you" Youngjae watched him intently. "Really, Daehyun. Thank you so much. I love you"

     "And I love you too" He kissed the camera again, earning a shout from Himchan of the word 'gross'.

-

    _I love you._

     Daehyun sat by the ocean, the long strip of sand empty of people. It was cold and he shivered, tightening Youngjae's scarf around his neck. In one month, he would be back. In one month, he would be home. In one month, Daehyun's home would be back. He smiled.

      The place where he sat brought nostalgic tears to his eyes as he thought about the time he sat there three years before with Youngjae by his side. 

      _"I love you." Daehyun whispered in his ear for the first time, his heart beating louder than his words and his hands shaking from both the cold and the nerves._

_Youngjae turned to him, coffee eyes wide and blue lips pressed together tightly. He looked confused for a moment, and Daehyun wondered if he had heard him, so he spoke again. "I lo-"_

_"I love you too" The corners of Daehyun's lips nearly reached his eyes and he threw his arms around Youngjae's body. Their lips crashed together much like the waves crashing in the ocean that stood before them._

Tears fell from Daehyun's eye and he simpered. "...Youngjae. I love you so much"

-

  _March, 1st_

     The train rocked up to the platform and Daehyun held his breath. The first day of Spring arrived, and with it came Youngjae, who stepped off the train with a bright smile the moment their eyes found each other. Daehyun stared for a moment, not registering in his mind the three other passengers that walked on to the platform. All he saw was Youngjae. All that mattered was that he was there, standing before him. It wasn't a dream; he was really there. 

     Daehyun ran. 

     His feet carried him to his entire world, standing a little ways down the platform with arms open wide. Neither of them felt pain as their bodies crashed together, both stumbling from the impact. Daehyun's fingers weaved through Youngjae's hair, and Youngjae's hands rested on Daehyun's wet cheeks. The kiss was passionate, tender, sweet, loving. It was everything Daehyun cherished and everything he had missed the past year. 

     "Youngjae," He sniffed, pressing his chest against Youngjae's before his hands fell to the younger's shoulders, "I missed you"

     "Daehyun," Youngjae whispered, lips brushing against Daehyun's cheeks before he kissed away the falling tears, "I'm home now"

      Daehyun swore he had never loved any spring day as much as he loved this one. 

_Youngjae, I waited for you. I waited so long._


End file.
